Messy, Messy B*tch
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview The final seven arrive at the auction. There, everyone except for Edgar won a price. Abbey won a pizza plus shower, Luke won a letter from home, Bethany won a extra vote and the right to sit someone out for the challenge, Carl won an advantage for the challenge, Heather won an hidden immunity idol which was covered and Xing Li won both the dark and light pearl. Back at camp, everyone sits together except for Xing Li and Heather. Abbey says that it's smart to take out Xing Li next and then Heather but Carl says he feels Heather is more strategic and powerful. Edgar listens carefully what everyone says. ---- Bethany plays her item on Xing Li, making her sit out for the challenge. Carl uses his challenge advantage. After swimming, running and jumping, Carl wins his third individual immunity of the season. ---- Back at camp, Xing Li and Heather talk in the forest. Xing Li wants to go all in on Bethany but Heather says it might be smarter to take out Abbey because she has been on a really good run so far. Xing Li agrees until Bethany joins the conversation. She says that she's been sorry and that they should take out Edgar because he is really dangerous. Once she leaves, the two Brawn girls frown and laugh. At the beach, Bethany returns and says that the two girls totally fell for her lies. She claims that Xing Li is gonna be her next victim after Aidan, while that was Abbey's move. Abbey gets slightly annoyed but knows that Bethany is the perfect goat to bring to the end. Once Bethany is gone, Luke openly says that she is driving him insane. Carl makes Luke feel calm and better when he says that she will be gone once Xing Lee and Heather are out, winking at Abbey. ---- Tribal Council: It's a weird situation at tribal council. Bethany talks really high about Xing Li, making it a little bit awkward. Heather gets annoyed and whispers in Xing Li's ear that they should to plan A. Xing Li nods and looks at the jury. After Bethany gave her explanation on how big of a game people need to play, everyone votes. Once everyone votes, Jeff reveals that Xing Li has the dark pearl but will be canceled since she also has the light pearl. Bethany stands up and says she wants to cast an extra vote. She does so and sits down. At the moment Jeff wants to read the votes, Heather stands up, shocking everyone except for Xing Li. Heather says that she knows Bethany is a rat and that she will play the idol on Xing Li. It's a real hidden immunity idol so all votes for Xing Li will not count. First vote... . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) So far 0 votes... . . . . . . . . . . Bethany (The jury claps while Luke looks at Carl and laughs) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out and the 5th member of the jury . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bethany (2-0) Bethany is as red as an tomato because of anger, grabbing her torch and putting it in the holder. Once her torch gets snuffed she screams at Xing Li for being an horrible person. Xing Li shows her middle finger and says she's a messy, messy b*tch. She looks at Heather and smiles, getting not only a smile from Xing Li but also from Luke who looks really happy with this result.